food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheer for Joy/Plot 2-6
|- | colspan="3" class="secondaryheader" |Inn – Inside the Kitchen |- | | colspan="2" |......So, you’re just looking for a fourth person to play Mahjong? |- | | colspan="2" |Why else would we be here? |- | | colspan="2" |Hahahaha, you’re too much! No one can doubt your commitment to Mahjong! But that Peking Duck really went too far. For his own peace, he tricked you into searching for me. I’d originally planned to leave here tomorrow. If you came a day later, you would have missed me. |- | | colspan="2" |Well, now, do you want to join us? |- | | colspan="2" |If you mean for Mahjong, I wouldn’t object......but what kind of Mahjong? |- | | colspan="2" |A battle to the bloody end, of course! |- | | colspan="2" |A battle to the bloody end? I think I’ve heard that expression before......but I haven’t played it myself. Are there any special rules? |- | | colspan="2" |There are no rules that I can explain! Just play a round, and you’ll understand! |- | colspan="3" |'...' 1. Hey hey, you're taking too much liberty. (Beer +5) 2. Then I'll just muddle my way through then~ (Beer +15) 3. That's true. Most people pick up mahjong as they go. (Sichuan Hotpot +15) |- | colspan="3" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Sichuan Hotpot produced a Mahjong set out of thin air. Only Skewer seemed unfazed, everyone else scrutinized her body with fascination. |- | | colspan="2" |What are y’all looking at? |- | | colspan="2" |Do you carry that on you at all times? |- | | colspan="2" |What, you mean this? Of course I do! This way I can play Mahjong any time, anywhere. |- | | colspan="2" |You carry all 144 tiles on you? Where do you hide them? |- | | colspan="2" |Waddaya mean 144? 108 tiles is plenty. |- | | colspan="2" |Oh my, that’s only the three suits. This sounds like it will make the battle more tense. |- | | colspan="2" |For her, hiding the tiles isn’t a big deal. She also carries her face-changing supplies everywhere she goes. You should be less concerned about how she hides the tiles, and more worried about how many tiles she’s still hiding. Watch out for cheaters. |- | | colspan="2" |What’s that, ninny?!? You’re the cheater! Face-changing is my area of expertise, of course I carry all of the stuff for it with me. We’ve finally gathered enough players for Mahjong! |- | | colspan="2" |You can do face-changing! Then, let’s make that the prize! If I win, I want you to perform your face-changing for us~ |- | | colspan="2" |Are you looking down on me? A greenhorn thinks he can win against me! |- | | colspan="2" |I didn’t say I don’t understand Mahjong......of course, I can’t let you put up the only prize. If you win, I’ll...... |- | | colspan="2" |You’ll throw a banquet for everyone! |- | style="width:10%" | | colspan="2" |Hahahaha, I like the way you think. Then it’s agreed! |- ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="width:40%" align="right" | ← 2-4 • Main ! align="left" | • Beer Chest → |- ! align="left" | • Sichuan Hotpot Chest → |}Category:Cheer for Joy